The main function of shoes is to protect our feet. More specifically, the primary function of modern footwear is to provide feet with protection from hard and rough surfaces, as well as climate and environmental exposure. Nowadays, shoes come in all shapes and styles to accommodate different purposes, activities, or functions. However, in order for shoes to serve their intended purpose, the proper shoes must be chosen for the right situation.
In particular, the proper shoes must be chosen for infants and children who are in their early development of their feet. In the past, the sole of infants' shoes are made to be stiff and hard because it was generally believed that a stiff and hard-sole provide support for the children's feet. However, because the feet of young children are soft and pliable, pressure from the wrong type of shoes can be detrimental to the development of their feet. Therefore, it is important to provide a footwear for infants and young children that provide protection from hard and rough surfaces, at the same time allow their soft and pliable feet to develop.
Efforts were made to over come this problem and footwear with soft-sole were introduced to the market. These soft-sole shoes are typically sewed together by machine. The problem with this type of soft-sole shoes is that the shoes do not provide ventilation for the infants' and young children's feet. Therefore, it is important to provide a soft-sole footwear that are breathable.
Furthermore, it is important to provide a footwear that can endure extended contact on surfaces. During early development, young children often crawl on the ground and, therefore, the toe and surrounding portions of the shoes are dragged and rubbed on the ground. Thus, it is important to provide a footwear with special stitching that can withstand such contact with rough surfaces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide footwear for infants and young children that allow their young feet to develop and endure contact with rough surfaces without falling apart and the method of making the same.